The New Chosen One
by The Nuke
Summary: Ash is now smart,notices girls, and catches a lot more pokemon. Then also Pikachu is not the main pokemon anymore, but his three kanto starters start with him on his journey read to find out. Shipping will be in story but not announced til later.


**I do not own the rights to pokemon. What if Ash was smarter then the anime portrayed him. What if Ash had started out with his three kanto starters from the show. This is my story with the classic what if? **

**Pokemon: The New Chosen One **

Chapter 1: The start of the trio

In the Kanto Region in the far countryside of Kanto is a place called Pallet Town. Pallet is a very small town but it holds a special place the starting place for all pokemon trainers in the Kanto Region, Professor Oak also known as Samuel Oak is Kanto's Professor. He gives out all the Kanto Starters to the new trainers that start in Kanto.

This is the place where dreams finally can start and hopefully become a reality. Some people seeking to become the best at all types of things. Were they get their own Kanto starter pokemon and go on a wonderful journey into the Pokemon World that holds five regions. Three Pokemon and their soon to be Trainer will go on the biggest journey of them all to go on the road to become a Pokemon Master

Three Pokemon sat together in the Kanto Fields by Pallet town these Pokemon had gone through some tough times in the past couple of days, now they were all friends. These Pokemon are Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

Charmander had been abandoned by his horrible abusive trainer Damien who wanted Charmander to evolve but he wasn't ready so he was abandoned by Damien. He was left on a rock crying begging for his trainer to come back. Couple of hours later he was walking through the forest, starving along the way, but then he found a berry bush filled with Oran Berries but something else was their to a very powerful Raticate that was also hungry hiding in the bushes. The raticate came charging out and suprised Charmander.

They started to attack each other but Charmander was too weak so he was threw on the ground by the Raticate preparing for the worst then out of no where the rat pokemon was hit with a powerful water gun. This turned out to be one of the other Kanto Starters Squirtle who wouldn't allow a weak pokemon to suffer after what happened to him in his betrayal of his former friends.

Squirtle was kicked out of his leader position in the Squirtle Group after one of his fellow Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle. Who hated the Leader Squirtle from the start because he was always hurt in their raids on the nearest town. Squirtle didn't know that his friend was hurt so much and said sorry but Wartortle didn't forgive him and challenged Squirtle to a battle. All of his old friends now were about to attack him. Instead of being attacked by all of his former friends he ran off into the forests. Then after running for a while he started to hear a pokemon cry so then went to find out what was going on. He saw a weak Charmander trying to fend off a Raticate that also looked hungry. So Squirtle powered up a water gun and fired thinking about how his former friends betrayed him.

Then Squirtle was starting to get overpowered by the Raticate that had was in his secound evolution Charmander was down on the ground and Squirtle stood over Charmander protecting him. Then a leech seed attack hit the Raticate then it fell onto the ground. Then the third Kanto starter Bulbasaur came running into the fight. The three starters roared and used their most powerful attacks Ember, Water Gun, and Leech Seed while using overgrow, blaze and torrent. They all fired at the same time and after the three powerful attacks the Raticate stayed down.

Bulbasaur ran away from a pokemon preserve because it was shut down since it lost its funding from a Pokemon Program. All the other Pokemon were caught and put in other reserves. He ran from the workers because he didn't trust humans his trainer had left him to die a long time ago. He was in the forest when he saw two pokemon trying to fight a Raticate then he joined the fight since he hated when a pokemon tried to hurt others for self benefit. The Raticate fainted. They all became very close after telling their experiences to each other. So then they began a new life after becoming a trio.


End file.
